garpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Pan
Biography Early Life Peter Jones was born in the year 1532 A.D. according to the Earth 1511 timeline, and 4032 ADM according to Oz. He was the brother of Henry Jones and the son of an unnamed couple. His mother died upon Henry's birth, and so their father grew to resent his younger sibling. Taking pity on Henry and so they grew a special bond. Peter often took many of the hits from their father in order to protect their brother. No matter how bad things got, he always assured his brother that they were in it together, a pair of lost boys who would find their way. When Peter was thirteen, their father abandoned them, and they were forced onto the streets of London to steal for survival, a talent they both became quite good at. Around the same time, the boys both began to dream of a place called Neverland, a distant realm that their minds could only access in their sleep. For five years, the brothers embarked on magical adventures together, befriending the fairies that ruled the domain, and Peter forming a relationship with their queen, Tinkerbell. When he neared the age eighteen, Tink told him that he would not be allowed to remain on Neverland once he became an adult, they would never see each other. It was then that Peter realized he was in love with her, and he asked what needed to be done in order to stay. She told him that he would need to give up the thing he needed to give up the thing holding him back the most, which, in his case, was Henry. He apologetically told Henry what was going on, before a fairy grabbed the boy and took him back to London. The two brothers parted ways that day and would not see each other again for a very long time. Marriage to Tinkerbell Years after abandoning Henry, Peter asked Tink to marry him, to which she agreed. The two wed on top of Dead Man's Peak in front of the beautiful scenery of waterfalls comprising the Waters of Life. Little did he know, for all their years together, she continually corrupted his mind by playing sweet tunes for him on an enchanted flute that used to belong to the god Pan. It turned his heart dark, until eventually he was as evil as she. A few years later, she became pregnant with their son, but not wanting Peter distracted from her ultimate mission, that being the collection of the other two Celestial Blades and achieve multiversal domination, she used fairy dust to speed up her pregnancy, and once the baby was born, her servant, Tigerlily was assigned to take the baby to a distant land where Peter would never learn of him. Tigerlily took the baby off of Neverland and sent him to be raised by three fairies that had severed affiliations with Tinkerbell thousands of years prior. Sometime during their marriage, Tinkerbell taught him how to remove his shadow and tether his soul to it in order to return to life should he ever die. She explained that when a fairy dies, their soul travels to oblivion, a place of absolute death that not even a god could return from, and so this would not work for her, but on a human, it could be done. Family Reunion